What Have I Become
by spawnspectre
Summary: Soul became something he can't control and it's affecting Maka.
1. Intro

**What Have I Become?**

Ugh…

Maka… sorry…

I can't control myself…

I want to stop…

But I can't…

My body just keeps pounding inside you…

Deflowering you against my will…

Yours as well…

I turned into something…

Something not human…

Not of this world…

I… Turned into a monster…

**I know what you're thinking: Why did I write this? What happened to Soul? What did he turn into? How can he rape Maka against his own will?**

**I could answer all of this right now, but I want to do a surprise… because this is going to be a story.**

**If you want to blame on something, blame on one of the sickest hentai genres around. And just because I say it's sick… doesn't mean I hate it…**

**P.S. Steve, Rachel… DON'T SPOIL THE SURPRISE FOR THE READERS!**


	2. Capture

**Yestarday:**

Soul was lying down on the couch watching some MTV music videos when Maka approached him.

"Soul, it's your turn do buy groceries." Maka said while holding the shopping list.

"*groan* Can I do it later? Let me finish watching this for a bit…" Soul said in hope that she would leave him alone.

"I see… I'll just leave the list in front of you for when you decide to lift your lazy ass off the couch and do something productive for the house." Maka said before she left the list on the coffee table in front of him.

"Whatever…" Soul said.

After the last music video finished, the Jersey Shore show started. Soul opened his eyes and made a face of disgust. Then he turned his head to the kitchen.

"I'M GOING TO THE STORE! I'M GOING TO TAKE TIME!" Soul yelled before getting up.

Soul put on his leather jacket and went out the door as fast as he could, all to avoid hearing the nonsense spouted by either "Snooki" or "The Situation".

As soon as he was on the street, Soul saw Black Star running past him screaming "JERSEY SHORE IS ON AND I'M MISSING IT!"

Soul sweatdropped thinking that he actually fits "The Situation's" profile: big abs and shit for brains.

Soul started walking towards the store, but he decided to take a shortcut through an alley.

While walking the alley he heard some strange sounds coming from behind a dumpster.

Soul approached the dumpster to see what it was, getting ready to transform his arm into a blade in case there would be trouble. He looked behind the dumpster only to find a speaker connected to a MP3 player that had a looping sound of a growl.

"What the… *muffled*" Before Soul could say another word, a piece of cloth covered his nose and mouth. He slowly started to feel numb and sleepy, until he collapsed.

"Take him to the altar." A shadowy figure said.

"Yes master…" Said a woman in black robes.


	3. Transformation

**Yestarday (night time):**

"Wh… Where am I? Did I fall asleep?" Soul said as he woke up. He was no longer in the alley, but in a dark room with cobblestone walls. He had no idea where he was, but if he would take a guess, he'd say he was in a basement in the old part of Death City, a place where only old ladies lived and the only business there is pushing drugs.

Soul tried to get up, only to find that he was restrained on some kind of altar, with candles over a red cloth.

"So… you woke up." A voice said in the shadows.

"Get me out of here!" Soul yelled angrily.

"You're not going anywhere… I'm going to do something to you that will make you regret meeting my daughter…"

"What are you… Wait… Deathscythe is that you?" Soul said confused.

"Argh! How did you find out?" Spirit said as he emerged from the shadows.

"You're the only guy I know that doesn't even want guys LOOKING at her!"

"Why you little dipshit…" Spirit said angrily "Well… no matter… After what you're going to get, I'm sure Maka won't even want you in her life…"

"What are you saying old man? You're just an asshole, how could you do anything to me?" Soul said triumphantly.

"*laughing* Who said I was going to do anything?" Three women appear as they hear Spirit saying those words "They will take care of you…"

The three women surrounded the altar where Soul was and started chanting something Soul could never understand… mostly because he slept in Latin classes.

He felt something painful inside of him, like if his body was burning from the inside, he was shaking a lot, screaming uncontrollably, feeling like death would be better than this torture.

Then a fourth woman, who was probably the sect leader, said the three last words of the spell: "_tentatio... tentalia... tentaculum_!"

Suddenly, Soul felt his body changing, but he couldn't see what was happening and then he fainted.


End file.
